


Drabble Challenge For the People

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: Little snippets from cannon, post season 2 finale, in betwee. Now complete.





	1. things you said at 1am - Jill/Roger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble challenge with "things you said..." I did for another fandom that I thought I'd try for this one. Usually between 100 and 200 words. hope you enjoy! It's my first fic for this fandom, though I write for Station 19 mostly!  
> This is NOW COMPLETE!!!

The prompts: 

1\. things you said at 1 am  
2\. things you said through your teeth  
3\. things you said too quietly  
4\. things you said over the phone  
5\. things you didn’t say at all  
6\. things you said under the stars and in the grass  
7\. things you said while we were driving  
8\. things you said when you were crying  
9\. things you said when i was crying  
10\. things you said that made me feel like shit  
11\. things you said when you were drunk  
12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep  
13\. things you said at the kitchen table  
14\. things you said after you kissed me  
15\. things you said with too many miles between us  
16\. things you said with no space between us  
17\. things you said that I wish you hadn’t  
18\. things you said when you were scared  
19\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
20\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear  
21\. things you said when we were on top of the world  
22\. things you said after it was over  
23\. things you said [make your own]  
24\. things you said when we were alone  
25\. things you said in front of other people  
26\. things you said in writing  
27\. things you said through a closed door  
28\. things you said in the dark  
29\. things you said in the rain  
30\. things I wish you’d said  
31\. things you said right before goodbye  
32\. things you said right after hello  
33\. things you said from across the room  
34\. things you whispered in my ear  
35\. things you said at the top of your lungs  
36\. things you said but didn’t mean  
37\. things you said through someone else  
38\. things you said when I was (you were) sick  
39\. things you forgot to say  
40\. things you interrupted me to say

* * *

Jill’s not sure what exactly wakes her up in the middle of the night, but she does. She turns, hoping to curl herself in Roger’s strong arms, but finds the other side of the bed empty. Eventually, she finds him in the kitchen. He’s by the sink, his arms gripping the counter so tightly his knuckles are white.

“Roger? What are you doing here? It’s 1 am,” she says gently, though matter-of-factly, walking over to him.

“I’m fine,” he says quietly, though his voice cracks. There’s an abandoned pile of case files on the kitchen island.

“Come back to bed. It’s late,” she adds, moving to lay her hand on his shoulder. She’s met by silence. He turns to face her, and she can see the haunted to look in his eyes, and Jill feels herself ache for him. They reach for each other at the same time, her arms winding around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. He buries his head in her blonde locks, breathing in the scene of her shampoo, and she tucks her chin over his shoulder, tugging him closer.


	2. things you said through your teeth - Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill wins a case. Roger has a hard time admitting he's proud of her.

He doesn’t like admitting defeat. Especially to Jill Carlan. And, especially since they’d become Jill and Roger. But, he has to admit that he’d been proud when she gave her closing statement, her body practically trembling with emotion, yet she was composed and strong at the same time. [Of course, he would never actually tell her that].

They meet outside the courthouse, after the jury had declared the defendant not guilty.

“Hard, isn’t it?” she wonders, flashing him an almost-smirk.

“You won. I lost. It’s not that hard,” he retorts, rolling his eyes.

“Admit it, you were proud of me,” she says then, her eyes twinkling. “I saw it in your eyes.” They start walking.

“Fine, yes, I was,” he admits practically through his teeth once they reach the end of the street. “I was very proud of you Jill. I’m always proud of you,” he says, and she stops, her breath hitching.

“I was proud of you, too,” she says, smirking, and then she kisses him.


	3. things you said too quietly – Jill/Roger

He’s standing across from her, leaning slightly towards her, one hand on his hips. She has her arms crossed. Jill isn’t sure either of them is arguing about the case anymore, Roger’s gaze is icy as he stares – glares – at her.

“This is what I was afraid of,” the words spill from her mouth without much thinking, her voice barely above a whisper.

“What was that?” he growls.

“I said this is what I was afraid of!” she says, louder this time. The hurt in Roger’s eyes is so obvious, Jill immediately wants to take it back. Jill braces herself for him to continue their fight, but he doesn’t. His shoulders slump and he sighs heavily.

“Roger,” she says softly, but he doesn’t even spare her a glance as he turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind him.


	4. things you said over the phone – Kate/Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra is affected by a case. Pretzels and Kate Littlejohn might fix it.

Sandra’s voice is thick with emotion when Kate picks up the phone.

“Sandra?”

“Hey, Kate,” Sandra’s voice is weary, soft, barely above a whisper.

People often say Kate Littlejohn isn’t very empathetic, but in this moment, for Sandra Bell, she will be. “Are you okay?” she asks softly, instead of some sarcastic remark.

“Pretzel in the park?” is all Sandra replies.

“Of course,” Kate picks up her coat immediately. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah.”


	5. things you didn’t say at all – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x10 - Jill loses a case and Roger comforts her.

He wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes Jill isn’t anywhere in sight.

He rubs her eyes and makes his way to the kitchen.

She’s at the kitchen island, an empty glass beside her, case files piled all around her.

In two long steps, he’s beside her. His Jill, always so strong, so stubborn, unwavering in her beliefs, is merely slumped in her chair, her head down.

She looks up, but doesn’t say anything. She’s crying; her cheeks are wet and her eyes are red-rimmed, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. He wraps on arm around waist and cups her cheek with his other hand, wipes the tears away with his thumb. At first, she doesn’t respond.

Then, she pulls him closer and he wraps himself around her. There are no words needed.

She starts to sob, desperately clinging to him.


	6. things you said under the stars and in the grass – Jill Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x10. Jill tells Roger "I love you, too."

They’re at the baseball field, it’s a starry, warm night and they’re huddled together in the grass, just watching the practice. Roger’s arms are wrapped her, tugging her closer, his fingers playing absentmindedly with her hair, his nose nuzzling her cheek. Jill’s head is resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“You gave up your job for me,” she muses, looking up to meet his gaze. Roger glances down at her.

“Jill, I love you,” he says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “I did love my job. But, not as much as I love you. It’s as simple as that.” She smiles fondly at him.

“I love you, too. Even though you have a terrible taste in French movies and your definition of breakfast is kale and raw eggs. But, I love you. For those reasons and many others,” she smiles up at him, and laughter bubbles out of his chest as he glances down at her. And, then, he leans down and kisses her.


	7. things you said while we were driving – Kate/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra, Allison and Leonard decide to surprise Kate for her birthday.

Kate Littlejohn does not like surprises. But, Leonard Knox decided to prove her wrong.

“Where are we going?” she asks as he continues driving. “I do not enjoy surprises, Leonard,” she tells him, completely deadpan.

“You’ll enjoy this one,” Leonard quips, flashing her a cocky smirk.

“I will not. I enjoy board games. I enjoy building Lego models. I enjoy cross-examining witnesses. I enjoy my job. I find tea calming,” she lists. “I do not and will not enjoy surprises. So, where are we going?”

“We’re here,” he says, with a smirk. They’re at La Guardia. Two people – Sandra Bell and Allison Adams – get out of a taxi.

“What?”

“We’re taking a trip. To D. C. Happy Birthday, Kate,” he says just as they reach the other two, Sandra pulling Kate in for a hug. Kate has tears in her eyes. Maybe she will enjoy this surprise.


	8. things you said when you were crying – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-2x04 Jill is still upset and Roger comforts her. This is 100% angst and hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't hurt too much. Enjoy!

He knew she was upset even though he’d managed to distract her with outwitting squirrels, dinner, and then a few rounds of uninterrupted, passionate, mind-blowing sex, but he hadn’t expected to wake up in the middle of the night and find the other side of the bed empty. With a heavy sigh, Roger gets up and makes his way to the living room. SportsCenter is on, and Jill is curled on the couch, a blanket draped over her. [Roger is almost 100 percent sure Jill isn’t watching SportsCenter]. He sighs, and plops down on the couch, grabbing her feet and setting them on his lap. When she glances at him, her eyes are filled with tears, and Roger hates that he is part of the reason for those tears.

“He didn’t kill that girl,” she sobs and Roger sighs sadly. “He was abused,” she says, choking on another sob. “It’s not fair.”

“Jill, come here,” he says, motioning for her. She crawls into his lap, and he wraps his arms around her as she buries her head in his chest. And then, she starts to sob, and Roger’s heart aches as he continues to hold her.


	9. things you said when I was crying – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Roger's daughter, Maggie, is in an accident, there is only one person Roger needs.

She’s in the middle of working on a case when he calls her, his voice trembling. _Maggie_. _Accident_.  _Memorial Hospital_.  _Please come_. She doesn’t need him to say anything else, she hands Sandra the case as she rushes out and hails a taxi. Renée and her husband are sitting in the waiting room, but Roger is nowhere in sight. And then, she spots him pacing the hallway up and down, and in a few steps she’s in his arms. He buries his head her hair and all Jill can do is rub his back as he presses his body into hers.

“Roger,” she says softly, but he doesn’t say anything. “Roger,” she repeats, her voice a little steadier. When he finally pulls away, his eyes are red rimmed and Jill sighs softly as she cups his cheeks gently. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. It’s going to be okay,” she says gently before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. [She sounds like she does when she talks to a client, full of conviction and emotion, and it comforts him]. They fall back into the plastic waiting room chairs and he collapses into her side, his head resting on her shoulder. “It’s going to be fine,” she says softly before pressing a kiss to his temple.


	10. things you said that made me feel like shit – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Roger argue over a case. Roger takes it too far. Set sometime in season 2.

“This was preposterously aggressive!” she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. [She’s, of course, referring to Roger’s latest counter maneuver on a case]. “You should have called me first!” she adds, crossing her arms over her chest. Roger is facing her, one hand on his hip, his suit jacket unbuttoned. His blue-grey eyes are more grey, steely and cold as he glares at her.

“Oh, like you called me? You know, you walk around like some kind of saint, like you always play by the rules, like you don’t lie. You always say that the government is abusing people and you’re defending those people, but really, Jill,” he says her name with as much inflection in his voice as possible, “you’re the one who’s wrong. You’re the one who defends rapists and abusers and real monsters, and still you hold your head high and lie that you’re defending victims of the system! It makes me sick! You make me sick!” he yells and she flinches, stepping back almost instinctively. She can feel tears prickle at her eyes, but she blinks them away. [She won’t let herself cry, not in front of Roger Gunn].


	11. things you said when you were drunk – Kate/Seth/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate, Seth and Leonard go for drinks after Leonard gets back. The "I chose Texas" situation continued

Seth isn’t sure how he’d ended up in this position. The position being looking between Kate and Leonard, who aren’t even noticing him, instead staring at each other as if seeing the other for the first time.

“I chose Texas,” Leonard chokes out. “And, I’ve never regretted anything more in my entire life,” he adds. [Seth should note Leonard had drunk a lot and so had Kate, and now they’re both making heart eyes at each other].

“Leonard,” Kate drawls carefully. “You chose Texas. I forgave you for that,” she tells him, stepping closer to him. Seth groans, and suddenly wishes he was still dating Serena, but alas he’s not. He doesn’t wait for Kate to continue or for Leonard to add something else, and instead grabs his drink and joins Jay by the bar, letting the two lovesick idiots continue their little whatever it is.


	12. things you said when you thought I was asleep – Kate/Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate comes to a realization when lying in bed with Sandra.

Kate Littlejohn knows many things. She knows the law. She knows that even the law changes. She knows the justice system is flawed. She knows how to cross examine witnesses. She knows how to file charges. She knows all there is to know about the U.S. Capitol building. She knows the real reason Roger Gunn resigned. She knows that the other side of the aisle doesn’t have to be her enemy.

What Kate doesn’t know is how she’d gotten into this particular situation. [The situation being that Sandra Bell, her best friend, is fast asleep in her bed].

“There are things I know,” she muses. “There are things I don’t know, yet. But I do know this. I know that I am falling in love with you, Sandra. Pretzels in a park, sunny days by the pool, games of Monopoly and Clue, Legos, page markers and highlighters, that is how I fell in love with you. I do know this,” she says before moving to turn on her other side.

“I think I’m falling for you, too, Kate,” Sandra mumbles sleepily, and Kate freezes.


	13. things you said at the kitchen table – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger finally asks Jill to move in with him. Set post 2x10.

It’s a typical morning and he can’t help but let his gaze drift lazily over her body. She’s holding onto her cup of coffee like it’s her lifeline, wearing only his light blue shirt, a fact that he finds incredibly hot, her slightly wavy blonde hair swept over her shoulder.

“Will you move in with me?” he blurts before he can talk himself out of it. Jill stares at him, clearly taken aback. “I- I love you, Jill. You make me happy and there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t want to talk to you,” he starts, deciding to use the speech he’d practiced with Tina what seems like so long ago. He sees Jill set her coffee down and round the table to stand closer to him, and continues, “see you. Be with you. That I don’t think of you when I’m not with you. That I don’t wish I’d met you sooner. That I’m not thankful for any time I’ve gotten to spend with you. I want to live with you. I- I want to live together. Will you move in with me?” he finishes as a smile breaks onto her face before she’s wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

They pull away, breathless and panting, her cheeks flushed, “yes,” she says, grinning. “Yes, I will move in with you. I love you, too,” she says, and then she kisses him again.


	14. things you said after you kissed me – Kate/Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Sandra's first kiss.

Kate’s palms, warm and soft cup her cheeks, their foreheads resting against each other, breaths mingling. She tilts her head slightly, brushing her nose against Kate’s and then, Kate brushes her lips against hers, soft and gentle. Sandra deepens the kiss, her lips just as urgent against Kate’s, their tongues tangling together bodies pressed against each other. When air becomes a necessity, they pull away breathless and panting, foreheads resting against each other, their breaths mingling.

“This is against every rule,” Kate mumbles, almost reluctantly.

“I know. This isn’t who we are,” she replies, cupping Kate’s cheek, her thumb rubbing along the other woman’s jaw.

“I don’t care,” Kate says and kisses her again.


	15. things you said with too many miles between us – Kate/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate kept telling herself not to call Leonard, but she ends up doing so.

He picks up on the last ring. [Kate is well aware that this makes her sound absolutely pathetic and sad, but she misses him].

“Hey,” he says sadly, his voice choked.

“Hi,” she greets back, and she can feel tears prickle at her eyes. She blinks them away before continuing. “I’m sorry to bother you,” she says, only half-apologetically. “I know you have important things to do, Solicitor General-important things,” she says carefully. “Anya and I broke up,” she blurts then and she can hear him exhale on the other end. She then proceeds to tell him what had unfolded between her and the gorgeous ATF agent who is no longer her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry,” he says sadly. “Are you okay?”


	16. things you said with no space between us – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some not so innocent JillxRoger. Set post 2x10

He’s pressing her against the wall as soon as he walks through the door, and Jill lets out a squeal of delight before winding her arms around his neck. His hands rest on her hips, pressing her body against the wall as his lips meet hers hungrily. Jill kisses him back, just as intensely, hands wrapping around his neck as Roger’s hands drift to her lower back, lifting the hem of her _Go Yankees_ t-shirt, his cold hands pressing against her warm skin, making her shiver. They break away for a second so he can tear the t-shirt off and lock gazes, and she feels a shiver down her spine as she sees his eyes darken with lust.

“I love you,” he breathes headily and Jill bites her lip, feeling herself flush. [This man was making her feel things she’d never felt before].  

And, then, he’s kissing her again.


	17. things you said that I wish you hadn’t – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding leads her to say things she hadn't meant to.

“I wasn’t proposing, Jill,” he says almost too quickly.

“You know I wasn’t always like this. I used to say marriage wasn’t for me, but then a handsome man was standing in front of me, telling me he loved me, and I said yes. It was a bad idea and it ended with me using my go-bag to run away in the middle of the night after years of lying to myself about who I was. I know how this ends, Roger. I won’t go through it again. Even with you,” she says, harshly, and as soon as she sees the look on his face she knows she went too far. She sees him nod and sigh before he stands up.

“I wish you hadn’t said that. I thought we were different,” he says, and then turns around and leaves.


	18. things you said when you were scared – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the aftermath of the swatting in 2x01.

They reach for each other immediately, his arms wrapping around her trembling body, burying his face in her silky blonde hair as she tucks her face against his chest, listening to his heart hammering in his chest.

“Wh- what was that?” she mumbles against his chest, still shaking, as he pulls her closer.

“I- fuck,” he growls, rubbing his hand against her back. “Fuck, the press conference, I’m sorry, I-” he cuts himself off, his own voice shaking with emotion. Jill looks up and cups his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” she says gently before brushing her lips against his.


	19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were – Sandra/Ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x10. Sandra and Ted celebrate a victory.

He pulls her into his arms as soon as they exit the Mother Court and cross onto Foley square, his face breaking out into a grin. Sandra chuckles herself and lets him wrap his strong arms around her.

“That was amazing!” he cheers, grinning at her, and she can’t help but laugh at his almost-childlike excitement.

“It was. We make a good team,” she says as she hugs him back.

“Yes, we do,” he leans towards her and she tilts her head up, feeling the thrill and anticipation as he cups her cheek.

“I thought I said never at work,” she smirks.

“We’re not at work,” he smirks back and leans down to kiss her.


	20. things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear –  Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill overhears a phone conversation between Roger and Maggie that she wasn't meant to hear.

It’s late when she gets home, and she can hear him in the living room, talking on the phone to his eldest, Maggie.  

“You know we’d love to have you for a few days,” he’s saying casually. “Just let us know when you’re coming.” There’s a pause as he listens before continuing, “yup. We’ll talk about it later.” Maggie changes the subject, and she hears Roger chuckle before answering, “I am. I am happy. Jill makes me incredibly happy, Mags.” He pauses before chuckling, “I don’t know about that. I mean, I want to, but not sure marriage would be such a good idea.”

Jill can feel her heartbeat race as she helps herself to a glass of wine. He looks up when she enters the living room, and she can feel her cheeks burn as realization dawn on his face.

“Hi,” he smiles at her and she can see that he’s blushing slightly. “You heard?”

“You make me incredibly happy, too,” she replies before pressing a kiss to his lips.


	21. things you said when we were on top of the world – Kate/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wins the biggest case of her career and her best friend is one person she wants to share it with.

The day she wins the case, he shows up at the door of her office, and she runs towards him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. He hugs her back, embracing her just as tightly. They rest in the embrace for several long minutes before pulling slightly away and Kate can finally feel the ground beneath her feet. [It had been years since Leonard had left the U.S. Attorney’s office to pursue a political career, but here he is on the most important night of her career].

“Congratulations,” he breathes into her ear and she beams at him.

“Thank you,” she grins. “I heard congratulations are in order for you, too,” she smiles at him, referring to his Senate win.

[It had been even longer since they’d last worked together, and even though they’d kept in touch, she hadn’t seen him in ages. But, this is fitting and it makes her incredibly happy. They’d both gotten what they’d wanted and here he was, in her office after so long].


	22. things you said after it was over – Allison/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Leonard have been seeing each other for a while, but after a trial, emotions run high. He is the last person she wants to see, but somehow Allison ends up at Leonard's door after it's all over.

When the trial is over and Allison is left with the devastating feeling of loss, she starts wondering aimlessly through Manhattan. Sandra is with Ted, and though she’d offered a girl’s night, Allison had simply told her she was fine before grabbing her coat and heading out. [It wasn’t just that she’d gotten obliterated by the other side. It was that the other side was Leonard Knox].

She’s not sure how she ends up there, but she does and after a few quick knocks, he answers the door. Leonard seems as surprised by her presence as she is that she’d actually ended up here.

“Allison…” he trails off. “What are you doing here?”

“I hate you,” she says, her voice thick with emotion.

“Okay,” he replies. “Do you want to come in?” [She does].

The moment the door is locked behind her, her lips are on his and his arms are wrapped around her waist and he’s pressing her against a nearby wall, his body pressed roughly against hers.


	23. things you said [at the baseball field - make your own] – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger loses a case against a powerful defense attorney, and Jill comforts him.

It doesn’t take long for her to find him, sitting hunched over on the steps at the baseball field, his head hanging down in defeat. She sits down beside him, reaching to rest her hand on top of his. Roger doesn’t react, not at first, and then he turns his palm and laces his fingers with hers.

[Are you okay would be a very stupid question to ask, she knows]. Instead, she breaks the silence with, “you did everything you could,” but Roger doesn’t seem comforted by that.

“Did I?” he asks, looking back at her, his blue eyes meeting hers, and she can see that they are glassy with unshed tears.

“Yes. You did everything you could. You fought for the victim. You went to war for her. What happened was not your fault,” she tells him, reaching to cup his cheek with her free hand. Roger simply nods.

“I wish I’d done more,” he says sullenly.

“I know,” she says before pressing her lips against his.


	24. things you said when we were alone – Kate/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Kate Littlejohn gets affected by emotions. When it happens in the courtroom and she ends up losing the case, her best friend is there to comfort her.

He pulls her onto the elevator and as soon as the doors of the elevator close and they are alone, Kate can feel her resolve break. She’d once told Roger that she is deliberate, cautious, precise, disciplined. [She was not any of those things today].

“Kate,” Leonard says gently after pressing the 30thfloor.

“I am fine,” she says, though her own voice is weak.

“Kate, come here,” he says, more firmly this time and she turns to face her best friend. And then, Leonard closes the gap, his arms wrapping around her, folding himself around her as she returns the embrace. And then, she starts to sob in her best friend’s shoulder.

“I screwed up,” she sobs.


	25. things you said in front of other people – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Roger get married.

The only people at their wedding are Maggie and Lizzie, Roger’s daughters, of course; Sandra, Allison, Ted and Jay from her side; Kate, Leonard, Seth and Celia from his, though Jill doesn’t think it was Roger’s idea to invite them; and, Judge Byrne along with Tina. It’s a small courthouse wedding followed by a reception on the roof of the FPD Office. She refused to wear white, instead choosing a dark blue, off-shoulder, knee-length dress and a pair of dark blue heels. Roger looks handsome as usual in a dark blue suit with a matching tie. They say their own vows and Jill starts crying a little during his part. The officiant pronounces them married, and they grin stupidly at each other as everyone else watches them.

“We’re married,” he breathes into her ear. She laughs. “Can you kiss me please, Jill?” he asks her, still smiling at her. She doesn’t care about anything as she tilts her head up and presses her lips to his, her hands wrapping around his neck.


	26. things you said in writing – Jay/Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated in the Jay/Seth living situation when feelings, long supressed, start getting in the way. They start writing each other notes, delivered by their coworkers.

_~~Dear Jay~~ _ _Jay, I’m going to stay with Kate for a bit. ~~Nothing personal~~. Okay, it’s very personal. ~~But, I don’t want to talk about it.~~ I can’t talk about it. ~~I’ll miss you.~~ Damn it. I’m gonna miss you, dude. Take care. _

_~~xo,~~ _

_Seth_

* * *

_Seth, this is your apartment damn it. If anyone should leave it should be me. Not, that anyone should leave. ~~Please, come back.~~ I still don’t know how to do my own grocery, dude. ~~I need you.~~ Shit. I’d like you to come back, please. Please, Seth, come back. I can’t function here. _

_Miss you,_

_Jay ~~xo~~_


	27. things you said through a closed door – Allison/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with Leonard is comepletely different from being with Seth. When Allisona and Leonard have a fight, Leonard Knox does not give up. No matter how much he has to grovel to his girlfriend.

“Allison? Allison, you okay?” she can hear him through the closed door, and her heart leaps in her throat.

“Go away!” she shouts back, her voice breaking with emotion. “Just leave me alone, Leonard,” she grumbles, more quietly.

“Al, please. I know you’re mad. I get that, and I’m sorry. Please open the door,” he says quietly.

“Go away,” she says, more quietly this time, less inflection in it, too.

“What if I don’t want to?” he quips and Allison rolls her eyes at the clear arrogance in his voice. _Typical Leonard Knox, always so fucking arrogant._ “Please, Ally,” he says softly, his voice muffled through the door, but Allison can hear the emotion in it and she sighs in defeat. She doesn’t say anything else, but unlocks the door.


	28. things you said in the dark – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill tells Roger about her sister.

She can’t sleep.

“Jill?” She turns to find Roger is awake now, turned so he’s facing her, his hand draped across her side, fingers rubbing circles along her hips. “What is it?”

“I have a sister,” she blurts out and sees the look of shock on his face. “Cynthia-” the words spill out of her, and before she knows it, she’d told him everything. “I…” she cuts herself off as tears start falling down her face.

“Come here,” he whispers, and pulls her closer, and Jill lets him, fisting her hands in his t-shirt, desperately clinging to him as she continues to sob.


	29. things you said in the rain – Allison/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between Allison and Leonard - their first kiss.

“Allison!” he calls after her, but she pointedly ignores him. [Allison doesn’t know what is happening between her and Leonard Knox, and at this point she doesn’t care]. “Allison!” he says sharply, and she whips around to face him. “C’mon, it’s raining, let me at least take you home,” he says, more gently as he steps closer.

“What the hell do you care?” she snaps, and turns to leave, but his hands on her wrist stop her. And, then his lips are on hers, warm and comforting and Allison doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.


	30. things I wish you’d said –  Kate/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least she still has her best friend when it's impossible to choose Sandra Bell and her job. But, even then, Kate wishes for more

_I choose you, Kate,_ she wishes he’d say. Kate Littlejohn isn’t sure when the lines between herself and her best friend had blurred, but in this particular moment as she sits beside him at their place, she can't help but wish he would say that. Leonard says something, teasing, and she forces herself to shoot back with a particularly sarcastic remark.

Later, at his place, Kate’s mind is still plagued by what she wishes he’d say. And, just like every night for the past few months, she tilts her head up and kisses him, losing herself in him, in the feel of his strong arms, in the steady beat of his heart, in the familiar feel of his lips on hers. Sandra Bell’s last words to her ring in her ears, _I choose my job. You choose yours. We can’t choose each other._

[It’s just sex with Leonard. By now, they know each other and it is just sex. _I choose you_ ].


	31. things you said right before goodbye – Roger/Maggie/Renée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divorce was finally finalized adn Renée and the girls were about to leave Westchester. Roger and Maggie share a bittersweet goodbye

The goodbyes with Renée are short and bittersweet, and Roger doesn’t put much of a fight.  The goodbyes with the girls are an entirely different thing, Maggie especially. He suddenly wishes he hadn’t missed so much, feels the weight of regret for missing… well, everything.

“Dad,” Maggie says softly, and he turns to face her before wrapping his arms around her.

“Magpie,” he says softly, wiping away her tears. “Don’t cry,” he tells her, though there are tears in his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you, daddy,” she sobs and he pulls her closer.

“I’m going to miss you, too, Mags. Every day,” he pulls away to look at her properly. “Be good to your mother and take care of Lizzie. Don’t stop playing ball. Call me if you ever need anything,” he tells her, his voice thick with emotion. Maggie nods between sobs. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, daddy.”


	32. things you said right after hello – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's first day off... in well, forever after he quits in 2x10. Written as a sort of continuation for @teansympathy's Morning fic. Roger calls Jill

“Did you sleep well?” she asks right after they exchange hello’s.

“Yes, thank you. First time I’ve slept past 6:30am,” he says, and she can practically see the smirk on his face. “I missed you this morning,” he adds. She hums in reply.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight,” she says, smiling.

“We should go out for dinner,” he suggests, and Jill’s smile widens. “We should celebrate that we can be together officially,” he adds and Jill’s heart melts a little.

“I love you,” she says in lieu of replying, her lips curling into a smile.

“I love you, too,” he tells her and she can feel herself warm.


	33. things you said from across the room – Allison/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard asks Allison to stay

She’s at the door, bag slung over her shoulder, coat already on when he stops her and she turns to find him on the other side of the room, leaning against the bedroom doorway.  

“Stay,” he says softly, his voice husky. She looks at him quizzically, narrowing her gaze. “Stay, Al,” he repeats.

“You want me to stay?”

“Yes, I- I want you to stay. Please, Allie, stay,” he says, letting vulnerability show in his eyes.

“Okay,” she says simply. Her bag falls with a thud as does her coat, and in two steps she’s in his arms, kissing him.


	34. things you whispered in my ear – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Roger and Jill's kiss at the end of 2x10.

They break the kiss only to for Roger to pull Jill closer as she wraps her arms around his neck, tucks her chin over his shoulder. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo, his hands rubbing across her back.

“I love you,” she whispers softly in his ear, stretching slightly on her tiptoes, her head tilted so her nose is brushing against his jaw and Roger shudders, aroused and content.

“I love you, too, Jill,” he whispers back, his lips brushing against her ear.

They pull back and he kisses her thoroughly.


	35. things you said at the top of your lungs – Allison/Leonard + Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finds out about Allison and Leonard.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Seth shouts and the two of them turn to face him, and Allison immediately wants to step away from Leonard. “You’re screwing Allison?” Seth bellowed, suddenly seeming particularly intimidating. She winced, and she felt Leonard flinch, too.

“Seth, it isn’t like that,” she says, finding her voice.

“Then what’s it like? Huh?”

“Look, why don’t we talk about this in private?” Leonard suggests smoothly.

“No! I don’t want you to smooth-talk your way out of this!” Seth screams, glaring daggers at Leonard. And, then, without warning Seth tackles Leonard to the ground.

“Seth, get off!”


	36. things you said but didn’t mean – Kate/Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Sandra have a difficult conversation

“I’m a Federal Public Defender and you’re the Chief of the Criminal Division of the U.S. Attorney’s Office. And, we can’t do this. Who are we if we let ourselves do this?” Sandra bursts, her lips trembling, voice shaking with emotion.

“Do what?”

“Be friends,” Sandra retorts.

“I didn’t know we are,” the blonde shrugs nonchalantly. “I thought we were just people who eat pretzels in a park,” she adds coolly. [And, people who cry on each other’s shoulder and ask each other for advice, too].

“I thought we were. But, if we’re not, it’s okay. We should stop this, too,” Sandra says, angling her body towards Kate, though not quite meeting her gaze.

“I see,” Kate mutters, doing her best to quench the feeling of hurt before getting up.


	37. things you said through someone else – Allison/Leonard + Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate knows Leonard pretty well. She shares some information with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously in a universe in which Allison and Leonard end up being together. Which, if we had more seasons of For the People, we would have gotten.

“Allison!” Allison turns around at the sound of her name being called only to be faced with Kate Littlejohn, who is walking determinedly towards her.

“Kate,” Allison greets amiably.

“Look, Leonard Knox? Leonard Knox is arrogant, pretentious, sententious, cocky, narcissistic and, well, there is much more, but I won’t elaborate,” Kate blurts out and Allison quirks an eyebrow. “But, Leonard Knox is also madly in love with you,” she tells her and Allison can’t help but stare.

“Kate…” she sighs.

“Of course, he won’t tell you that for all of those reasons, but he does. He loves you and I think you do, too,” Kate purses her lips.


	38. things you said when I was (you were) sick – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is sick. Good thing Roger knows how to take care of her.

“I am not drinking that,” Jill says thickly before grabbing another tissue as Roger leans against the doorway of their bedroom, holding a glass of what looks like a suspiciously green smoothie.

“C’mon,” he says, approaching the bed, “This will make you feel better. And, afterwards you can have all the donuts you want,” he smirks.

“Are you bribing me?”

“Is it working?” he asks, walking towards her and handing her the glass. “Scoot,” he says before crawling into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.

“What if you get sick?” she asks against his shoulder. “I could be contagious.”

“Oh, you are,” he quips before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. “Now drink the smoothie.” Reluctantly, she obeys.


	39. things you forgot to say – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill doesn't mention Cliff much.

She’d been kind of, well, Roger’s not sure how to explain it, but off… Like something was bothering her, but she was doing a really good job of hiding it. He’d tried broaching the subject, but Jill had gotten really good at distracting him and changing the subject herself. [It kind of slips his mind, really, and he is really busy with work until that evening when he overhears her talking to her friend on the phone as she walks up to meet him].

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. It was ages ago,” she says before they bid each other goodbye. When she hangs up, he raises an eyebrow. “It’s nothing, it was just- it’s stupid…” she mutters, looping her arm through his. [It takes a few seconds for him to realize].

“Cliff?”

“It’s our anniversary. I don’t- it’s not like I love him, or anything, but I feel weird around our anniversary…” she trails off as they begin to walk.

“You never mentioned it…” he tries not to sound too annoyed.

“I forgot,” she says softly.

“Jill,” he says gently, stopping her. “Don’t- don’t forget the things that bother you or make you feel weird. Just talk to me, okay?” he smiles gently at her and she smiles back, a real smile for the first time in a while.


	40. things you interrupted me to say – Allison/Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Leonard in the office.

“You’re insufferable!” she snaps, turning towards him as soon as the door to his office closes. [Leonard had taken Kate’s office once Kate had moved into Roger’s old office]. Leonard just smirks. “She’s a person! A person, Leonard! Or, do you not care about that at all?”

“I do care,” he shrugs. There’s a pregnant pause before he continues, “about justice. About the law. She may be a person, but she is a person who broke the law,” he says and Allison glares at him in announces. “C’mon, let’s just drop this. It’s work, Al,” he says nonchalantly.

“Really? Are you kidding me? God, you’re such a narcissist. And, you’re arrogant. Pretentious. Annoying with your holier than though attitude. And, sometimes- sometimes I really hate y-” he cuts off her rant by coming around the desk, moving to stand close to her, his breath coming in soft pants that make her shiver.

“Damn, you’re hot when you’re mad,” he quips huskily in her ear. “And, I’d like to have my way with you right here,” he mutters hotly in her ear, pushing her gently against the desk. Allison’s eyes widen, both annoyed and surprised, and then his lips are on hers.


	41. things you said when you woke up – Jill/Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Roger the morning after Roger quits his job.

_Roger is no longer the Chief of the Criminal Division,_ is the first thought she has as she lies in that psychedelic state between being asleep and awake. _Roger said he loves me,_ is the second thought, and it manages to wake her up a little.

She blinks slowly as sunlight floods into the room through the windows and she feels his arm draped across her waist. His face is nuzzled in the crook of her neck, their feet tangled together. Slowly, she turns to face him, arms wrapped around him and he blinks slowly before his eyes open.

“Morning,” he mutters softly, his voice still husky with sleep.

“Good morning,” she says, her lips curling into a smile. There’s a pregnant pause as they continue to gaze at each other, their noses brushing, lips mere inches from touching. “I love you,” she mumbles firmly against his lips and she sees the fond smile on his face.

“I love you, too,” he answers before his lips brush against hers gently


End file.
